Trick and Treat
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: They were playing a game; a private one, where Mukuro is the grand puppeteer, and Fran is the willing kid who takes the front seat to watch the carnage. Fran and Mukuro, just before the Varia comes into the picture.


**A/N: **inspired by the Kagamines' song Trick and Treat.

**Disclaimer: **Amano-sama owns. The Vocaloids own their song. I own the words here.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes_

_Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest_

_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick_

_Come, come, now isn't it fun?_

…

'_Something unfortunate has just happened_,' Fran thought as he sat there, unmoving.

Well, obviously.

The sea green haired lad tried to wiggle out of the chains that bound him to the metal chair, but to no avail. This'll leave marks soon, he was sure.

Fran closed his eyes, and tried to recall what led him to this ill-fated situation.

Ah, yes.

Daria was what they called themselves. Wait. No, I think it was Dahlia. But isn't that a flower? Fran was pretty sure it sounded like it came from the periodic table of elements.

Barium. _Hmn._ Not quite.

Before he could enumerate all the elements known to man, a light bulb went on in his mind.

He opened his eyes.

"Maybe I should try calling for help."

…

…

…

"Help!"

"Help me!"

"I was kidnapped by the Barium!"

…

"Umm…"

"Hello…?"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all.

He sighed. This is no use. Might as well give up.

For now, at least.

He closed his eyes once again and relaxed himself.

Black turned to white, white gave birth to colours and as soon as he knew it he was in some other world.

He was in his own wonderland.

He descended down his kaleidoscope sky, touching his black clouds made of words.

_(cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud cloud, it shattered and the word cloud was everywhere)_

He breathed in and the air was thick with the scent of sampaguita and caramel and blood and it was sweet and horrid. He landed with his two feet, and as soon as he set his eyes on the ground he saw he landed on Antarctica.

"Hmm. Someone changed my floor." He said aloud and snapped his fingers.

The ground changed form, like tiles taken out one by one. The detailed map design was replaced by pale white marble, as words coated every inch of the land.

(floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor floor, because this is called a _floor_)

"That's much better." He said in his monotone voice and continued to walk.

"Fran, Fran!"

Fran blinked and looked down at the being with a high voice. "Hello strawberry."

_"Fran__!"_ the fruit said as it held a cup of shaved ice glazed with bright red syrup. "Want some shaved ice?"

"You flavoured it?" The green haired boy asked.

"No," the red being replied. "I bought it from Count Dracula."

"The Count is selling those things again?"

"Yes."

"He took the blood from the river again, huh."

"Want some?"

"Blood is dirty. Stop eating that stuff."

"But it makes me redder."

"Is that so?"

The strawberry with a mouth for a face frowned, and skipped away.

_(Because once upon a time, strawberries were not red and blood gave them their color)_

Fran continued to walk. He turned to a path lined with tongue trees (that's what he called them, since they had tongues as leaves) and strode a little faster than usual. Looking at both sides, he noted he had to trim the needle grass. They're all too long. He had to warn everybody before someone gets poked by them again.

He arrived at his destination, noting that the one who changed his floor had already taken his usual spot.

"Hello Master."

"Little one."

"You changed my floor again."

"Your tastes are so dull."

"Don't project your desires to my floor. I don't want to rule the world."

"Kufufufu~"

Fran sighed. "What are you doing in my head?"

"I was bored. Entertain me. Humor me."

"...I'm not a clown, you know."

"You're better than any other stand-up comedian that's ever lived."

"That's not funny, Master."

He continued to stride, and Mukuro's eyes followed his figure.

"I was kidnapped."

"Oya?"

"By the Daria."

The heterochromatic eyed illusionist raised his eyebrow.

"The Dahlia said I'm going to be their new illusionist."

"Little one, are you telling me you got kidnapped by a flower?"

"No. Barium is not a flower, Master."

Mukuro sighed, then placed a slender finger on his forehead. "Show me what your abductors look like."

Fran nodded and in an instant, his hair became long and white. On his hand appeared a sword, and his clothes took the form a certain uniform.

"Voi!" The student illusionist shouted as loud as he could.

"Voi?" Mukuro repeated, raising both of his eyebrows.

"And there's this other one. He called himself a prince. And his laugh is disgusting. Just like yours."

Stab.

"Ouch."

"What were you saying about my laugh, Little one?"

"Anyway, he had a tiara on his head." Fran pointed on his head, and there appeared a crown. He took the form of the prince and twirled around aimlessly. He snapped his fingers and a fancy throne appeared.

"Because I'm a _fake_ prince," he mocked the blond's voice and seated himself on the throne. "They call themselves –"

"Varia. You've been kidnapped by the Varia, my useless student."

"Varia… That's what I've been saying all along."

Stab.

"Master, stop stabbing me with your trident."

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro smiled deviously. "I never thought they'll get interested in you, though."

"Master, who's the Varia?"

"They're the elite assassination squad of the Vongola."

"Vongola? Isn't that the family you're working for?"

Stab-_stab._

"That hurts, Master. Please stop."

"Correction: I'm _not_ working for those filthy bastards, Little one."

"I don't understand why they chose me. I don't want to be part of the Barium. Help me, Master."

"They chose you because you're _my_ precious student, Fran."

"So?"

"Kufufufu… My little Fran just doesn't know anything, does he?"

The boy blinked, and as soon as he knew it, his master disappeared.

"Because I was able to defeat their Mist guardian, that's why." Mukuro, who was now behind him, took the tiara on his student's head, threw it away, and placed an animal on instead, just like a crown.

"Master, why did you put a large frog on my head?" He turned to face him.

"_Croak~"_

"Because you will be the next Mist guardian of the Varia."

Fran didn't like the sound of this.

"I don't want to."

"Oya? Well, you don't have any other choice. They'll kill you if you refuse."

"Won't you save me?"

"It won't be healthy if I intrude in these matters."

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an apple."

Stab.

"Oops. Sorry. I meant you're a _pine_apple."

Stab. Stab.

"Ouch."

"Kufufufu~"

The oversized frog jumped from Fran's head to his lap. The amphibian blinked its glassy eyes at him and said: "Croak~"

"Master?"

"Yes, Little one?"

"Working for the Dahlia will make me kill people, won't it?"

"The Varia will make you do _more_ than just kill."

"…I see."

The sea green haired individual rose from his throne as he held the creature in his hands. He tip-toed and placed the frog on Mukuro's head.

"You're always so deceiving, Master," He said in his steady, flat voice. "Always scheming. I don't know if you'll admit that you were the one who advised the Varia of my existence, though I know you did. But I _don't_ like it. You always do everything you want; not caring about the feelings of others. Although, sometimes, that funny trait you have makes me look forward to the day you get out of that homey aquarium of yours…"

The indigo haired illusionist smirked, and reached to touch the frog on his head. On contact, the animal turned into a magnificent crown, embedded with the finest jewels.

"…and destroy everything."

"Won't you join me, Fran?"

"Maybe. I'll figure it out when we get there."

"Is that betrayal I'm sensing in your words?"

"I'm not like Chrome, Master. I've never sworn my loyalty to you."

"Nagi swore her loyalty to me but she will betray me… At some point. Hmmn… I suppose that's not the same, in your case."

Fran hummed, cocking his head to one side. Mukuro raised his face to the kaleidoscope sky, looking at the grey moon. "It looks like they're here."

"Uh-huh." The other replied. "I'll see you later, Master."

"Don't get killed."

"Hai~"

And with this, Fran turned and walked away, his princely costume falling piece by piece, revealing the clothes he was originally wearing. The marble path he walked on cracked, making sickly, bruise colored veins appear. Mukuro smiled, admiring his student as the latter got slowly devoured by the stone, inch by inch.

They were playing a game; a private one, where Mukuro is the grand puppeteer, and Fran is the willing kid who takes the front seat to watch the carnage. The stage is the world, and the puppets can be everybody.

"Vooooi!" Squalo pointed his menacing sword at the poker-faced lad. "You awake you trash?"

"Ushishishishi…" Belphegor laughed, his shoulders shaking by every syllable uttered. "I think this peasant has come into his senses, idiot Commander."

Fran, now back in the real world, blinked back and bit the urge to smile.

He just couldn't wait for the show to start.

…

_Let the games begin._

…

~Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: so Fran watches Annoying Orange too huh. XD Oh, and i found out that Bel and Squalo really did kidnap Fran, and forced him to join the Varia. (see the Volume 25; those things they add on the end of the manga.)the first draft of this thing was a bit pointless…So you might notice some traces of randomness left here and there. It isn't deadly though…Right?

*imitates Orange's voice* Thank you for reading!

*curtain closes*


End file.
